pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Glenn Ward Dresbach
by George J. Dance Glenn Ward Dresbach (September 9, 1899 - June 28, 1968) was an American poet.Glenn Ward Dresbach (1889-1968), Encyclopedia of Arkansas History & Culture. Web, June 13, 2015. Life Dresbach was born near Lanark, Illinois, the only child of farmers Belle (Weidman) and William Henry Dresbach and Belle Weidman Dresbach. Dresbach graduated from Lanark High School, and then from 1908-1911 attended the University of Wisconsin, where he served as editor of Wisconsin Magazine and won a national intercollegiate award for poetry. After graduating, Dresbach began a career as an accountant, working for the Panama Railroad (1911-1915), and the Phelps-Dodge Corporation of Tyrone, New Mexico (1915 -1921. From September 1917 through the end of World War I he served in the U.S. Army, rising through the ranks from private to captain. On January 29, 1921, Dresbach married Mary Angela Boyle and soon thereafter began a new job as an auditor and credit manager with the Peyton Packing Company of El Paso, Texas. He then became budgetary comptroller for Mandel Brothers Department Store in Chicago, in 1923. Dresbach left Mandel Brothers in 1932 and, for the next 12 years, supported himself by lecturing and writing poetry. He published 11 books of poetry between 1916 and 1950. His poetry appeared in more than 200 anthologies and textbooks, and in dozens of magazines and journals incluiding Atlantic Monthly, American Mercury, the Christian Science Monitor, and Poetry: A magazine of verse. His Collected Poems, 1914–1948, were published in 1949. His first wife died in 1943; on April 9, 1944, Dresbach married author Beverly Githens. From 1944 until his 1952 retirement, Dresbach served as an executive accountant with the Bank of Eureka Springs, Arkansas. He died in Eureka Springs, and is buried in Fayetteville National Cemetry. Recognition Dresbach received more than 100 honors and awards, including the George Sterling Memorial Prize, American Literary Association Prize, Poetry World Prize, Hamlin Garland Prize, and United States Poet Laureate International. He and his second wife were honored with a gold medal distinguishing them as “Outstanding Literary Couple” by President Diosdado Macapagal of the Philippines in 1965. Publications Poetry *''Buds of Springtime. Lanark, IL: privately published, 1905. *The Road to Everywhere. Boston: Gorham Press, 1916. *In the Paths of the Wind. Boston: Four Seas, 1917. *Morning, Noon, and Night. Boston: Four Seas, 1920. *In Colors of the West. New York: Holt, 1922. *''The Enchanted Mesa, and other poems. New York: Holt, 1924. *''Cliff Dwellings, and other poems''. New York: H. Vinal, 1926. *''This Side of Avalon''. New York: H. Vinal, 1928. *''Star-dust and Stone''. Dallas, TX: P.L. Turner, 1928. *''The Wind in the Cedars''. New York: Holt, 1930. *''Selected Poems''. New York: Holt, 1931. *''Collected Poems, 1916-1948''. Caldwell, ID: Caxton, 1948. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Glenn Ward Dresbach, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 13, 2010. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Purple" *"Cider Press" *Glenn Ward Dresbach in the Virginia Quarterly Review (2 poems) *Glenn Ward Dresbach at the Poetry Nook (8 poems) *Dresbach in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Songs for a Violin," "One Face in the Crowd," "Two Songs," "The Dreamer," "Nocturne," "In New Mexico," "Songs," "To One Beloved," "Songs of the Plains," "In Western Mountains" ;Books *Glenn Ward Dresbach at the International Speculative Fiction Database ;About *Glenn Ward Dresbach (1889-1968) at the Dreisbach Family Association *Glenn Ward Dresbach (1889-1968) at the Encyclopedia of Arkansas History & Culture